Do Over
by cophe
Summary: Michelle is throwing her bachelorette party in Sin City, but her bridesmaids consists of her old college and high school friends. Unfortunetly for her. Elsa Miller and Anna Myers have a little bit more history together than that meets the eye. Will they behave around one another during this two week trip? Or what else can happen? It is Las Vegas after all.


**Do Over**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hello guys! I posted this story on Wattpad and decided to also post it here. Also if any of you do have a Wattpad please feel free to follow my account - cophek. Enjoy! **

I groan as the monotone beeping of my digital alarm clock ring throughout my bedroom. I listen to the little fucker ring for a solid five minutes, being too lazy to turn it off. I finally muster up enough strength to push myself up and turn it off. I quickly glance at the time and read 8:24 A.M. I close my eyes again in tiredness and start to think.

It's a Saturday, why in the world is my alarm set so fucking early? As I lay there wondering what I was missing, I fell back asleep.

This time my ringtone woke me up. What does a girl have to do to get some sleep?! Without even opening my eyes I sit up and grasp for my phone which was on top of the bedside table. I answer the call with my eyes still closed.

"Who and what?," I mumble into the phone.

"Where the hell are you Anna?!," I hear Michelle scream into the phone. I cringe when the volume of her voice pierces my eardrums.

"What are you talking about? Where am I supposed to be?," I question totally confused and sleepy.

"Remember my bachelorette party starts today?," She says into the phone, trying to stay calm. I snap my eyes open and that's when I remembered why I set my alarm so early.

"Oh shit," I moan into the phone while bringing my hand to my forehead.

"Yeah, 'Oh shit'. Just hurry because Elsa is late too," She mumbles into the phone.

"Who's Elsa?," I ask curiously. I've never heard of her and if she was as late today too I have a feeling we might get along just fine.

"Really? She's the girl - Ugh why am I explaining this to you. Anna just get your ass here," She says with such a stern voice that I jump out of my bed and run into the bathroom.

I pat myself on the back when I realize I packed everything I needed last night. I grab my purse, suitcase, and keys. I do one round around the spacious house to make sure everything is turned off and head out.

x

I look into the mirror as I wait at one of the stoplights on my way to the airport. I stare at the messy bun at the top of my head that held my strawberry blonde hair. I make sure my makeup was okay and my hair didn't look too much like a bird's nest. I pull out my sunglasses and slip them on until I let out a yelp when my car jerks foward, almost making me rear end the person in front of me. Thank God I didn't. I snap my head back to the back of the car and see the driver with her face in her palms. I get out of the car with a scowl on my face and stand in between her car door and my bumper while crossing my arms.

The other driver slowly gets out of the car with a small pout and her purse in hand. I turn around before I get a good look at her and turn my attention to the bumper of my car. My face contorts in anger when I see the obvious damage to my car and not much to hers.

"Listen, I have somewhere to be and I don't have time to deal with this so can you just give me contact information or something?," I ask while rolling my eyes and turning to face her.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure. I mean, of course," She blurts out. That's when I take her appearance in. Her platinum blonde hair was covering her shoulders and her ice blue eyes were piercing into mine. What's her problem? I give her a "What are you waiting for" look and she immediately starts looking in her purse. She continues to dig in her purse for what I was guessing her business card. I notice that she was in a yellow sun dress that looked surprisingly good on her.

"Are you going to church or something?," I tease, trying to pass the awkward silence. I watch a blush cross her face and I find myself smiling. I immediately stop myself and realize that she just rear ended me. I should be angry with her not trying to flirt. I watch her slender arms finally come out of her purse with a small card. I take it wordlessly and make my way to the driver's seat of my car. I slam the door with, surprisingly, a lot of force. I look at the mirror and see the other woman shaking her head while heading back to her car. I just brush it off and start heading towards the airport.

x

I walk through the automatic sliding doors of the airport and shiver when the chilled air hits my body. I walk towards terminal B with my suitcase and purse in hand. I turn the corner of the wide hallway and see my old college buddies.

"Anna has arrived bitches!," I say when I get within earshot of them. I watch Michelle, Stephanie, and Emily turn their heads to me. I watched as huge grins overtook their annoyed expressions as they all took turns to giving me hugs. After we all said our greetings I realized we all changed since the last time we were all together, which was college graduation.

Stephanie looked a lot thinner and a lot more hotter than I remembered. All of her acne was gone and she no longer kept her hair down all the time. She even had light highlights in her dark brown hair.

Emily looked kind of the same. Her black hair was down and was cut shoulder length, which was really weird for me to see since she had Repunzel length hair the last time I saw her.

And Michelle was practically glowing. Well she was getting married in a month so that must be it. Her blonde hair was slightly curled and her bright blue eyes were almost sparkling. I smile at my friend knowing that she must be having the time of her life right now. My inner thoughts are cut short by Michelle's excited voice.

"Oh here is Elsa!," She almost squeals. I just roll my eyes at her over excitement and divert my attention to my phone. I look up to look at Elsa and feel my jaw drop on its own.

"Why are you so late?," Michelle asks, concerned. My face breaks out into a shining grin as I notice she didn't recognize me yet.

"Ugh, I accidentally rear ended someone," She almost looked preoccupied with something while telling the girls this, "But she was a total bitch about it so I don't feel that bad," Elsa said while flashing a small smile. Her smile looked like it belonged in a toothpaste commercial.

"Aww that sucks," Emily empathizes. I was still standing towards the back of the group and listened while everyone introduced each other. Suddenly I felt Stephanie grab my hand and push me towards the front of the group.

"And this is Anna," Stephanie says. I just give Elsa the biggest smile and try to hide my laughter. I watch her beautiful blue eyes widen and her mouth create an 'O' shape.

"Or you can call me by my nickname, bitch I believe?," I say while extending my hand towards her frozen body.


End file.
